How To seduce a Street fighter
by Chibi-Nemesis
Summary: mmmmmm.....street fighters.........(read and see!)
1. Ryu

How to seduce a street fighter:RYU

Welcome reader. I am the chibi nemesis-a well-known psychologist in the world of videogames as many videogame characters come to me with their problems.

I have gotten to know some of the street fighter characters very well and have produced this book to help you, if you every come across a street fighter, and want to go out with them-this book will tell you how to dress, where to take them and how to make them happy. (Among other things J)

Ok-so lets start with Ryu.

Ryu has been a client of mine for the past 2 years. And let me tell you-he's no easy cookie to break! If you want a guy like him you must

· Be the sensible type, and MUST like martial arts.

· Be the caring-soft type. But also able to spar. He's a pretty playful guy underneath!

· Realise that "the fight is all" and be prepared for a life of hard knocks and angst

But it's not all bad. Ryu is a very sweet sensible guy and quite easy to seduce-once you know the right buttons to push. 

So…when on a date…

Clothes: something feminine but not trashy. Smart and sophisticated. Although Ryu is the kind of guy to respect you no matter how you dress. I suggest a long red dress, with a slit down the side. Or even a white suit. You can go for sexy, as well-but Ryu likes personality, so it's not necessary to flash you mountains on the first date.

Place to go: there are a few options here. If you want to interest him taking him to a tournament or go to see a martial arts movie at your local cinema. Ryu likes his food so you could take him to a restaurant but what would be better is…

                                   If you take him to a forest or a river over looking a city with a picnic. As Ryu likes tranquillity he is most likely to open up under these conditions and let you get to know him on a deeper level.

Buying a gift: if you want to get Ryu a gift make sure its practical, as Ryu is a practical man. And he doesn't like to carry much around with him so try and make it something small. Even if you've managed to convince him to stay with you this rule still applies. Anything spiritual too…like incense sticks or those balls you roll around on your palms. If you wanna buy him a risqué present then you could get him a stress ball. He'll either laugh it off or take it as an insult. 

Sex: Despite what many people assume, Ryu is really not that shy when it comes to sex. Sure, he doesn't know a great deal about positions, foreplay etc, but he's not the timid type. He'll give it a go, and make it up as he goes along. He's a very attentive lover, caring and soft-and will only get rough n' wild if you request it. (He's not a small boy either (_~) so you'll be very happy with him.

Married life: marriage to him will be long lasting and fruitful. Whether you're the dominant or submissive you should enjoy marital bliss. But you'll need to be a mixture of both to keep the marriage interesting.

Although not a man to be pushed around, he does need someone to tell him what to do most of the time. He likes his independence-so give him some space. Your reward will be lots of TLC. Play it right and you'll never set foot near a divorce court!

So-to sum up-the type of person Ryu goes for is: your "average girl". Not over-feminine-not over-masculine, a girl who wears a dress but will wrestle with him on those dark rainy Saturdays. And just remember-be yourself and he'll love you for it. Keep an open mind-and he'll introduce you to new pleasures. Happy hunting!


	2. Guile

HOW TO SEDUCE A STREET FIGHTER: GUILE

Guile is married.

Happily married. 

With a daughter. 

I don't encourage affairs or messing with another woman's man (married or not) so that's the end of this chapter.


	3. Blanka

HOW TO SEDUCE A STREETFIGHTER: BLANKA 

Hehehe…I like blanka-he's so cute when you get to know him! He's very sweet and although many of you out there probably won't go for him-I'll tell you now your missing out on something good!

So if you want a guy like Blanka you must…

* Well…there are no specifications for going out with Blanka. As long as you love life loud you'll be suited to each other!

Blanka is a very good date. So when going on a date follow these rules:

Clothes: very easy here. Blanka really doesn't care what you wear. Really. Whether it's baggy clothing or a tight dress, as long as it's suitable for where your going on your date Blanka will love it. The fact your going out with him in the first place will make him so happy what you actually look like doesn't matter (awwwww!)

Places to go: somewhere loud. 

                     Very loud. 

                     Incredibly loud. 

Blanka likes to go to places where he can lose his inhibitions in public and not be kidnapped and taken to a laboratory for experimentation. He likes places that are colourful too. So there are a variety of places you can take him. Maybe to a punk/rock concert (all those colourful Mohawks will make him feel like he belongs!) a club (they tend to be dark so no one will give him hassle) or any kind of party (he tends to be less hassled at fancy dress parties-where he's hailed at having the best costume!) but the main point to keep in mind when taking him anywhere is that YOU are prepared to get as wild as he is. If your prepared to get down and funky, and be like him-he'll enjoy the date… even if by the end of the night your both "escorted" home in the back of a police van!

Bu you could also do something a little quieter that would still make him happy. Take him to your parent(s) house. By doing this you will make him really feel welcome because he never knew his father and he lost his mother in the plane crash that left him in Brazil. One thing he doesn't like people knowing is that he really, really misses his mom, so introducing him to yours will make his day. You can even get him to cook at your house (he's a great cook!).

Buying a gift: one word. Food. Blanka likes anything edible. They say "a way to a man's heart his through his stomach". And Blanka is no exception. But as before he will be flattered by any gift that you give him-especially if you have made it yourself.  

Sex: well…ugghhh…*sweat drops* you know those wildlife documentaries, especially the ones with the monkeys. And you notice how, when they mate, its usually very rough, very loud, and in the company of other animal's…well that's how I would describe what sex with Blanka might be like. Very noisy, very rough and lots of tree swinging. Sorry-chandelier swinging. If you like your sex wild-you'll be a happy bunny with blanka.

Married life: another loyal fighter. Blanka told me that when he mates, he mates for life. He would make an attentive lover, but would probably need to be mothered a little because of his surprising shyness and timid ness, which he occasionally displays. The marriage will never be boring-you can live in his jungle house for a while if city life is a bit much. But I would not recommend living in the city if you did get together with Blanka. As long as you like raw vegetables and chewy worms he'll take care of you in the jungle. 

To sum up: if you're the type of girl that's wild and free, don't really care what other people think of you or your lover, and green and orange are your favourite colours, then what can I say-you 2 have got it made! Happy hunting.

P.s-yes I will do Akuma/Charlie/Vega and the female street fighters soon ok (_^


	4. Ken Masters

How to seduce a street fighter: KEN MASTERS Hello.it's the chibi one here. We have now reached chapter 4, which is about Ken masters. There is a matter I need to address- *Eliza burst in through the door* "Ok readers- I HAVE SOMTHING TO SAY. I AM KENS GIRLFRIEND ELIZA. HE IS TAKEN. GET IT TAKEN *shakes finger rapidly at screen*. Further more we have been together for 6 years and no woman has been able to take him from me. SO KEEP YOUR GRUBBY MITTS TO YOURSELVES YA MANIPULATIVE WITCHES!!!!" * Eliza eyes all the ladies (and some of the guys) reading this, right eye twitching furiously as she exits*. (_O... "As I was about to say I am not allowed to release information about Mr.Masters without his permission and as I have previously stated-I do not encourage the taking of another woman's man. I'm sorry to disappoint you all but tough luck. I may do a proper chapter on Mr. Masters in the future if he is single but until then go stalk another fighter ok!" 


	5. Dan Hibiki

HOW TO SEDUCE A STREET FIGHTER:DAN HIBIKI  
  
***WARNING-VERY long chapter. But this one was rushed so I will improve on it when I have time ok!***  
  
***Sentences beginning with "." are what Dan say. Sentences without these are said by me, the chibi nemesis***  
  
Hello readers. I see you are all here to analyse another street fighter character. Well here it goes-  
  
click  
  
"Hey chibi" Hey Mr Hibiki-what are you doing here? "I heard your writing to my loyal fans about how to seduce me." *The chibi one rolls her eye* yes I am "Well I'm here to supervise you" Oh ok *Dan comes over and sits at the computer* Ok readers.Dan is gonna tell you straight how exactly he likes to be wooed. *Dan smiles at Eli_kun's comments* "Awwwww I love Eli_kun!!!" ^____^ Ok readers-so for those of you who are interested in the pink one here are a couple of tips oh how to seduce him on a date. If you wanna go out with Dan he would prefer if you were: · A little wild-and are not easily embarrassed by his sudden outbursts · You are there as a shoulder to cry one (the guy needs a little emotional support, despite what he says). "And you must have huge titties" ^___^ THWAK "OWWWWWWW!" Mr Hibiki, if u want a girl your gonna have to be a bit more subtle "But I like the big breasted women!" Well ok-we'll put it a little more nicely · Dan also likes a shapely/curvy woman "But no fat chicks" MR HIBIKI! "......" Mr Hibiki, I'm surprised-I thought you were a sweet guy " I am-just no fat chicks." *Sigh.* Right, ok lets get straight onto the seducing. "YEAH" ^____^ When studying Dan's character I found he bares a similarity to Vega in certain respects. "WHAT?! Don't insult me by comparing me to that transvestite wannabe" Dan.please don't talk about my other client in that way. "Oh I see now-its because you like him isn't it? That's why you don't want me being nasty about him, well forget it nemesis, you know how narcissistic he is. You'll never get with him." Why do you think it's him I like? "Because when you were interviewing Vega, Balrog and Sagat last week I heard you were giggling like a schoolgirl and blushing. Its must be Vega because you said you didn't like Balrog because he calls you his "bitch". And it can't be Sagat because-well..uugghhhh-he killed my father!" So.doesn't mean I can't like him. "Chibi are you blushing?" (_^ O_O."NOOOO!" Anyway readers.(_~ Clothes: *cough* well lets say specification here is not really needed. ^___^ "Yeah baby! Keep it tight and revealing for me- I wanna see the goods! *chibi nemesis sweatdrops* Well as Dan has pointed out dressing like a prostitute will get you in his good books from the start. (Maybe because those are the only women who pay him attention (_^) "Hey nemesis-that's a little cold!" Sorry Dan-just couldn't resist (_^ "Well.if it weren't true.but even they say to me "not for all the money in the world" Awwww cheer up Dan-I'm sure there are plenty of guys.I mean girls out there who would love to date you. "Err wait-why did you say guys first???" (_- "Nemesis." I'm just saying there are some guys out there that like you too *In his best Austin powers voice * ."well I'm sorry I don't swing that way baby!" * Yeah well it's your own fault for wearing that pink gi. "WHATS WRONG WITH PINK?" Nothing at all Mr Hibiki-actually it brings out your cheekbones ^___^ But unfortunately when a man wears pink people tend to wonder about his sexuality. "Well that's stupid-what does what I look like have to do with what I'm like?" I know Mr Hibiki-its stupid, but unfortunately that's society for ya! Well anyway.now onto the date. "I can't believe you fancy Sagat, chibi.may I ask why?" Ummm. I dunno. I guess its because I feel I can connect with him, talk to him. We see eye to eye on a lot of things. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.*eye to eye* HAHAHAHA." (_*!!!! "Oh-sorry-don't hurt me!" and I never said I fancied him, I just like him ok! . Anyway- Places to go: the great thing about Dan.(^____^) Is that he's great to go shopping with. If you like shopping malls, and which girl doesn't?- Then that's the no.1 place to go on a date. He's very polite and will carry your bags for you. The other great thing about him is that he, unlike most of your mates, will be brutally honest about that outfit. If it looks disgraceful-he will tell you its disgraceful. And if he's humping your leg then the outfit looks great. "No kidding people-did that once. Got arrested for it too!" Yeah well Dan-you probably would not have gotten into to much trouble if you knew the woman. "I know I know-I would have thought my date would have found it funny. Instead she looked pissed off and we got into an argument about why I didn't hump her leg, then she stormed off!" (_O.okaaayyyy. Another place you could take him is a karaoke bar. But this is where your tolerance kicks in. to be honest he's an.atrocious singer. "Hey-I'm great!" And he's got an ego to match. (See where I make the Vega connection?) But he's still a lot of fun. ^____^ And if you wanna see just how bad he can get bring Blanka along-you'll have a great time. "Yeah Eli Kun-0_~ call us any time ^___^" If u wanna feed him take him to a traditional sushi bar. A quiet meal might reveal his personal side. Watch it though, make sure you bring a box of tissues along otherwise you'll have a wet patch on your shoulder and a new shade of green down the front of your outfit! "NEMESIS-!" Buying a gift: err.okayyyy.*sweat drops* "Let me take it from here nemesis" Ok "To the lovely ladies.I'm a really romantic guy and obviously being on a date with you IS the best present I could get. So what better than to dress that present up? (Or shall I say down?). Walk into my bedroom wearing your tiny undergarments, and let me "open my present and play with it. Hee hee." Oh dear lord. Sex: *chibi nemesis sweat drops* "YEAH BABY!!!" Err.ok.Mr Hibiki's- "Hey nemesis you don't have to keep calling me Hibiki-" What shall I call you then? "How about honey-or drop dead gorgeous, or Mr lover lover, or-" nevermind. Anyway-about sex. ^_________________________________________^ Uhggg, yeah, well.I'm pretty sure he'll be good in bed "Yaw damn right!" And a laugh. 0_0. "What?" Well as I have never had sex with Dan I dunno exactly how his personality is in the bedroom. Judging from my sessions here with him and observing him in social environments its safe to say he does do embarrassing things without really realising it. I am worried this may occur when he's getting "jiggy wit it". But then again I dunno, I mean, when it comes to sex people are pretty unpredictable, and who knows, Dan could be as serious in the bedroom as Akuma is on the battlefield. "Let me just assure you ladies that getting jiggy with the pink love God is certainly an experience you'll never forget SO HANG ON TIGHT BABY *shakes his fist rapidly in the air* COS' YOUR IN FOR THE RIDE OF A LIFETIME!!!!!" 0___________________________________________________________________________ __________~ So I take it Dan many people have ridden you then? "Ugghh.yeah." Because from what I gathered from my sessions and my observation from you is that you show signs of being a virgin. "WHAT? HOW CAN ASSUME OR PROVE SUCH THINGS?" Oh I dunno.the fact you perspire a lot when we talk about sex, the fact you stutter when you talk about sex, the fact you can't look me in the eye when you tell me about the woman you've had. The fact you thought a red lace g-string was something on a very posh guitar. You thought a vagina was a new make of parker pens. You assumed a clitoris was something you caught from standing out in the rain too long. You told me that an orgasm was those little jellyfish like creatures that float about underwater. "Ok ok so I don't know all your "posh words" for sex. (_-* But I have had sex.doesn't happen often but there was that one time." Dan, please don't feel I'm criticizing you there's nothing wrong with being a virgin, or not having sex often, after all I'm a virgin and I don't feel I've missed anything. "Chibi-you're the offspring of the nemesis I'm not surprised you've not had sex." (_* "Ok ok don't hurt me." Moving on. Married life-to be honest with you readers, the amusing image of Dan getting hitched to his wife-to-be in a Las Vegas shot gun wedding parlour springs to mind. Especially him dressed as a cowboy, hat an all. *LOL* (_^ but to be completely honest with you its not all good news here O_O "what do you mean nemesis" Shall I tell them the good or bad news first? "The bad.c'mon I wanna hear this! What could be bad about marrying me?" Ok people, the bad news is that Dan is a flirt. And given the chance he'll most probably run off with any bit of skirt that'll have him! "And the good news?" The good news is many "bits of skirt" WON'T have him so be safe assured that he'll come running back to you most likely with a freshly slapped cheek than kisses on his collar. -_-. But then again I could be wrong. Given the right woman Dan could become a helpless romantic and end up being your Romeo for life. (*Chibi nemesis is sure that's laughter she can here from the readers*) you see I really hate to put Dan down cos' he is a nice guy at heart but from reading what mischief he gets into and from my sessions with him he seems to be a bit of a klutz. But at least he's not a dangerous klutz. (Well, dangerous only to himself that is.) Yes, married life could be hard with Dan. Yes, many people find him annoying. And yes I would not rule out the possibility of stepping near a divorce house or a D.I.Y store to purchase a chainsaw while being married to him. But if you're an exceptional, not too serious kind of girl who likes to laugh AT people rather than with them, then maybe Dan is the bachelor for you. Who knows, you might surprise yourself. (_^ In any case I think Dan is a bit of alright so I'm sure someone else out there does too! "You really think so nemesis?" Yeah. "Ohhh baby.^_^ you may not be Chun-li.hell look at ya-you could scare bloody Akuma on a good day." (_-.Dan. "And sure your probably rubbish in bed being a virgin.damn that must suck- least I've had some." (_*!!!.AND YOU WONDER WHY YOU'RE SINGLE! "What was I gonna say?" S.T.A.R.S.... "No that's not it." *Chibi nemesis gets up and raises her arms, doing the whole scary nemesis thing, at which Dan jumps up, shakes his fist at her then realising he's never fought a nemesis B4 and decides he wants to save his pretty face for his future wife to be runs out the room, Chibi nemesis stomping after him.* 


End file.
